halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Sangheili Federation
=Introduction= The Covenant Neutralists are a group of non-religious Sangheili and Lekgolo. They disagreed with the ways and religion of the old Covenant. They also found their race harshly underestimated by the prophets and thought of the prophets as weak and unfair, as they need another race to do their dirty work and then be their body guards. Therefore, based on this decision, a minority of the Covenant migrated to a distant planet called Keonsay. They then grew their military, over ten years, and have only recently started to pose as a threat to the Covenant Loyalists. The Covenant Separatists and the UNSC, however, have no issue with the uprising of another Covenant group, as they appose no actual threat to them, but are keeping a close eye on their military action. The Separatists and the UNSC are working on an alliance with the Neutralists but the religion and economy issues are holding this action back. The Neutralists hope to set aside their differences with the Loyalists but at the moment it isn’t very stable between the two factions. =Background= The CN formed in 2540 but only started to militarize their culture and settle fully into their home world, Keonsay, until 2543. 85% of the CN’s population were working in the military but now their military action has decelerated in development, only 45% of the CN population is military working. Their home world Keonsay is in the Delta Kanteon system, which is located right on the tip of the Orion arm, in the Milky Way galaxy, and therefore in the blast radius of the Halo rings. The CN are aware of this and at the moment they are in the execution stage of a classified project run by the CNMIA, to seek out the co-ordinates of the other five halos (they are already aware of installation 04 and 05 as they sent undercover elites to work for the Covenant, however they were unsuccessful in getting onboard a CL or CS ship during the battle of Earth. The Ark, however, is completely oblivious to them at this time). Keonsay is like Earth, a similar size, atmosphere and land features (deserts, seas and jungles), however its seas contain slight, un-harmful, amounts Keonite salt and quite a lot of the air and rock is Keonite based too. Despite this atmosphere it is still possible to live on Keonsay, but it takes months for a organic body to get used to it. Their actual planet is in a dual planetary system with Keonlex, a slightly larger than earth sized planet, which is covered in Keonite rock, plasma and ice. Keonite itself is one of the strangest substances ever seen by any sentient being. It rapidly grows back but unfortunately has an extremely high radiation signature. The harsh atmosphere on Keonlex is unsuitable for most forms of life, not necessarily because of the polluted Keon-oxide air, but because of the extreme radiation given from Keonite. Despite this, the CN have found ways of mining Keonite successfully, with out nuclear chain reactions, and have harnessed its potential and used it from construction machinery fuel, to battlefield hardware. Keonite’s, natural and versatile, nature makes it possible for it to be used for almost anything; however a lot of its power and strength is lost during the process of denuclearizing the substance. The fact that the CN chose this system was because of the ever-growing supply of Keonite. This was believed to be an excellent starting point of a great empire. Their beliefs lived up to their estimations and now the CN is the fastest developing empire/union in the galaxy. =Government= The CN government is run strictly on the Neutral Aliance Treaty, which upholds the laws and military of the CN empire. The CN government also runs the CN’s prime industries, military, society, education, health care and the alliances between itself and other inter-galactic nations/empires. To do this the CN has an extremely capable and strong supreme council and to the lead this is one of the strongest, mentally and physically, Elites ever known, Supreme Councillor Galax Solaray. The military has an enormous effect on the CN empire as it affects the inflation rates, trading, population and many more factors, which surprisingly have nothing to do with the CN military itself. The reason why is because the whole empire is Militarised, and the it was a minority from another military, which founded this empire. This is big risk to take with such a small and young empire but despite the dangers, the CN have secured a strong hold on the empire's ecanomy, society and military. =Military= Introduction Military Hardware Divisions Fleets Military areas Ranking system Hunters Elites